Pups and The Musical
Hey guys I know it's short, but I'll work on it soon. Summary Today is a musical day because Everyone is sing. But it's not only a musical day it's a mix up day. It time to sing the day away. Charters Ariel Alex Ryder Rocky Rubble Zuma Skye Chase Marshall Mayor Cali Katie Everest Jake Mr.Porter Story ( The episode start with Ariel waking up and singing) Ariel: ( Singing) Good Day Adventure Bay I love to sing cause it's in me. Alex: Hey Ariel. Why are you singing. Ariel: Cause it's a Musical so come on and. ( Singing) Sing with me. Alex: ( Singing) Okay if it's a Musical you all have to sing with. All: ( Singing) Us. ( Later that day) Ryder,Jake,Katie,and Everest: Hey. Jake: Uh I think that's mine. Ryder: And I think that's mine. Everest and Katie: And that's mine. Jake: We have each others things. Ryder: ( Singing) And that make me want to sing. Katie: ( Singing) He said he want to sing. Jake: ( Singing) I heard he want to sing! Everest: ( Singing) Never a bad thing. All three: Uh uh. Ryder: ( Singing) I work up and jump and said what's the matter. Well in stead of my hoodie I was wearing a sweter. Everest and Katie: ( Singing) It wasn't his hoodie. It was a sweter. Jake: G thank that cool. Try to make a story do. Ryder,Katie,and Everest: Bop bop bop. Jake: About my sweter so sweet,but I found your hoodie at my feet. Yeah, yeah.Yeah,yeah. All: No way it's just a silly mixed up day. A silly mixed up day. Everest: I got your pike top. Katie: I got your blue dress. Both: Your don't say. Katie: When you wake up and said. All: It's time to get started. That it's a sill mixed up day. Ryder: Why were we singing. Katie: I don't know. Jake: Let's go to Ariel. Maybe she know what's going on. All: We're off to see the wizard. The great wizard of paws. We heard he is the wiz of wiz that ever a wiz there was. If ever oh ever a wiz there was the wizard of paws is one because. Because,because,because! Because of the great things he dose. We're off to see the wizard. The great wizard of paws! ( Later) Katie: Look there she is talking to Alex. All: Ariel. Ariel. Ariel: What's up guys. Ryder: Ariel. Why are. ( Singing) Singing. Ariel: Because it's a Musical. All: Oh. Ariel: Let's sing along together now. Ryder and Pups: ( Singing) Together ,together, together, everyone. Together, together, came let's do this right. We're all in this together ,once we know that we are all starts we can see that, Wide cats in the house. Wide cats everywhere, wave your paws up in the air that the way we do it let's get to it. The End. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Movies Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Movie Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Movies Category:Musicals